Roxanne the Farting Babysitter
by pneil
Summary: Roxanne takes a babysitting job to support herself in college while Peg goes out to have the best time ever with Ms. Pennypacker, and even though she's extremely sexy and gassy, Pistol the little girl she's babysitting doesn't seem to mind at all. Parallel to Peg's Pennypacked Desire.


Warning: Contains farts, bad language, sexual themes, and some yuri

It's been a few days since I had the best time with Max, and I was on my way to babysit Ms. Pete's daughter Pistol, who knew Max when he was younger. I took up this babysitting job because, heck, I could really use the money. Since Max is so afraid of my overprotective dad, I'd like for him and me to get our own place together by the time we finish college together.

So here I am, a super hot college girl in her 20's walking to Peg's house. I had this nice set of breasts that bounced with every step I took, and also this big, juicy plump butt that stuck out of the short jeans I was wearing, which jiggled with each step. I had such a hot body that so many guys out there try to get between my butt cheeks...thank god Max is always there to keep them away, he's the only one who deserves me.

Anyway, as soon as I rang the doorbell, there stood Peg Pete in front of me, I was shocked by how big and beautiful she was. Her big juicy melons and her big, plump butt cheeks were just to die for...god what was wrong with me? I'm in love with Max, but I wanted to grope her so bad! But I shook it off.

After Peg shared with me all the details regarding her daughter Pistol, she went on her way. I don't know why, but she had this bizzare look of lust on her face. I don't know why. Is she seeing someone? She seemed pretty desperate to go over everything with me and leave me with Pistol. She looked like she was feeling the same way I felt when I saw her, even though I was able to keep calm. Still, I failed to resist peering out the window just to see her gargantuan butt cheeks jiggle and bounce with every step she took walking to somewhere else. She didn't notice me, but I guess she didn't have to not notice me, I did notice the blush on her face when she saw me. Was the feeling mutual? Ah whatever.

"She sure has a big butt, doesn't she?" Pistol said, appearing right next to me.

"Y-Yeah..." I said back to her, and she smiled at me, she had her hands behind her back, twisting her body back and forth in a cute way.

"So you're that lady that mommy said would take care of me while she was away." she said.

"Yeah, I am." I said back to her.

"You have a big butt too! But mommy's butt is much bigger!" she said. I kinda feel for her that she has such a hot MILF for a mother, but then again, so did I!

"Well, nice to see you! I'm Pistol, and your name is Roxanne, right?" she said to me, reaching up to hug me.

"Yes, it is." I said, hugging her back, then I pulled back, repulsed that she smelled bad. "Ahh, you need a bath!"

"That's ok I know! Mommy has bad gas and she couldn't stop farting on me!" Pistol said. I was shocked by this!

"She- she WHAT?" I said, and I couldn't believe it! Is she saying Ms. Pete actually has a farting problem? A serious one? Pistol nodded.

"Yeah, she farted on me over and over again. It was an accident, and it really really stinks very bad, but after a while, I was ok with it." Pistol said.

Oh fuck! I sat down on the couch, thinking about what Pistol said, letting it sink in. And as it did, my stomach started to growl very loud, oh man it isn't enough that I fart and fart nonstop when Max and I do it in bed together, not that he minds, but damn, thinking about him, hot guys, and even hotter girls, gets my stomach boiling and my hormones all over the place...and now I have to fart so badly...

"Something wrong?" Pistol said to me.

"Oh, everything is fine..." I said, but it wasn't. I lifted my legs on the couch, sticking my butt out. "No, nothing's fine, step back!"

Pistol's eyes widened with shock, she ran behind the curtains.

PPPPBBBRBRBRRRRRFRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTT!

A big fart came out of my sexy butt cheeks, and as bad as it stank, I should have felt better, but I didn't, I still had to fart more.

PPUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTT!  
PPPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBTTT!  
POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!

Three more farts ripped from my plump ass, and I took a deep breath, which was hard to do since I had to deal with the god awful smell.

"Ahhh phooey! I'm never gonna smell any better! I'm always gonna be stinky!" Pistol said, laughing to herself and twirling around, enjoying herself.

"So, you don't mind at all?" I said, letting a small, airy, but very long fart ago.

Pfffffffsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssstttt...!

"Nope! Fart all you want! Mommy does it all the time!" Pistol said, twirling into her room upstairs.

"Ok, but please don't be any trouble..." I said, rubbing my growling stomach in pain.

PPPPPPFPFFFFFFFFFFFFFPFFPFFPFPPTRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBTTTTT!

Whoa that one was big! My jeans were super stinky and sweaty from all the gas, and my butt cheeks vibrated like crazy. And boy let me tell you, my gas didn't stop there. I stood up on top of the couch and was down on my knees, my butt facing out and my hands on the couch.

*PPPRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTT!  
PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTT!  
PPPPRPRRRRBRBBRBBRBRBRBRBRBRBBRBRBRBRBRBRRRRRTTTT!  
PPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTT PRRRRRRRT PFFFFT PSSSSSSSST PRRRRRRRT!

More farts erupted from my juicy, sexy ass. I just can't help that I'm so gassy all the time, but damn was I full of hot air right now!

POOOOOOOOOOOOTTT!  
PPPPPRRRRRRRPRPSPSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSFFRRFRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTT!  
PPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFBBFBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRBRRRRRRRRRRPRPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTT!  
PPPUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRPRRRPRRRPRRRRRPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRPRRTTT! PPPPPPPPRPRRPRRRRPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFPFFPFFPFFPFFPFFRPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTT!  
POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTT!

Oh my god! Seriously? I was bombing my jeans so much with the worst smelling farts I've ever smelled! What the hell is wrong with me?

PPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTT!

Jesus, that ten second fart pushed my butt cheeks apart and made my butt hole bulge through my jeans, as tight as they were. The stink was getting ridiculous, but...I loved the feeling. The feeling of hot, smelly air coming out of my asshole, it feels so good, almost orgasmic in this case, since I was farting a lot.

"Miss Roxanne, could I get a glass of water?" Pistol said from upstairs. She smelled the air, sticking her tongue out playfully. "Peeeeeeyew! Stinky butt! Ha ha!" she said, giggling.

I blushed madly, then I said something back. "Oh...O-Of course." I said. I got up and walked to the kitchen. Bad idea, since I was having a serious case of the farts right now.

PPPFFFFFFFFT POOOOOT POOOT POOOT POOOOOOOOT PFFFFFFPPPPPT PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT PUUURRRRRRRBBBBBBBBTT!

As I went in to get a glass of water for Pistol, more than a dozen short farts belted out of me, ending with one really long, airy silent but deadly...

Pffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss...sssssssspppt.

It lasted for 30 seconds. I bit my lip the whole time it passed. It felt incredible, and incredibly smelly! I walked upstairs to get the glass of water to Pistol, letting out all the small farts that came every step I took.

"Thanks, Miss Roxanne!" Pistol said.

"You're welcome!" I said, then suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my stomach! I got on my knees, holding my stomach in pain.

PRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFBFFBFFBFFFFFBFFBFFFBFFBFFBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFPFPFPFRRRRRRRRRPRPSPSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSFFRRFRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFBBFBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRBRRRRRRRRRRPRPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRPRRRPRRRPRRRRRPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRPRRPRPRRPRRRRPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFPFFPFFPFFPFFPFFRPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRPRPRRPRPRPRFPFFPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFPFFPFFFFPFFPFFFFFFFBFBBFBFFBFBFFBBBBRBRRBRBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRPRPRRPRPRPRFPFFPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFPFFPFFFFPFFPFFFFFFFBFBBFBFFBFBFFBBBBRBRRBRBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPRFPFPFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

A two minute fart erupted out of me, and the smell inside the house actually got worse!

"Stinky stinky butt! Stinky!" Pistol said, she made me blush so hard with her words.

But she was right. I was farting nonstop! I was a farting machine! God I'm a hot girl in her 20's in college, babysitting, and I have uncontrollable bad gas! And I loved it.

But the pain in my stomach was so bad, I stood up and ran to the nearest bathroom, another terrible smell hit me in the face, it smelled a lot like Pistol did. oh man it must of been Ms. Pete! Pistol was right! Anyway I quickly closed the door and pulled off my jeans, revealing my panties that barely held my big ass. I squeezed my butt cheeks, groping them hard to get all this gas out of me!

PPPBBBBBBPBPBPBPBPBBBBBBBBPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

It already smelled so bad in here that I found myself taking off my shirt too! I was in a bathroom, a hot sexy young girl, in nothing but her bra and panties, farting her sexy butt off! What could be better?

PPPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHBBBBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTT...PPPPPPPPPPPSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHTTTTTTTTTTT...PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTT...PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTT...BBBBBBBBBBBBPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLBBBBBBBBBBBHHHHHHHHHHHBBBBBBTPTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT...PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBLLLLLHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHLLLLLLLLLLTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT...PPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHPHHHHHLLLLPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPLTLPTTTTTTTTTTTT...PPLRPLRLRRRRRRRRRRRRRRLPLTPLTTTPTPPPPTLTTTTTTTTTTTTT...PPPPPPPPPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTRRRRSSSSSSTTTTTTTT...BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT...PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBRRAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPTTTT...PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBPPPPPRRRROOOBBOOBBOBOOOBOPPTTT...BBBBLLLLLAAAAAPPPPPPPFFFFTTTT...FFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBPPPPPRRRROOOBBOOBBOBOOOBOPPTTT...BBBBBBBBRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVVVVVVVVVVPPPPPTPPTTTTTPTPTPT...PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTT...PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFBBBBBBBBBTTTTTTT!

My god, I was enjoying myself so much that I actually started wiggling my big butt and my oh so sexy boobs to match, in such a way that any guy would be so turned on...I was behaving like a stripper in private, and I didn't even care!

PPPPHHHHRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBTTT...PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRTTTT...PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPBBBBBRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTT...PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPBBBBBBMMMMFFFFTTT...PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPBBBBLLLLOOOOAAARRPPPT...PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTT...PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPBBBBRRRRMMMMPPPTTT...PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPSSSSPPPLLLLRRRRTTTTT...FFFFRRRROOOOOMMMMPPPFFFTTT...PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPHHHBBBTTTT...BBBBLLLAAARRRPPPPTTTT...PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPBBBBRRRPPPPPTTT...PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPBPPPPPPOOOOT...PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPFFFRRRRTTT...PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFRRRTTT...PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPOOOOOOOOTTTT...PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP...PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPHHHBBBBBBBBBBBTTTTTT...FFFFFRRRRAAAARRRRRMMMMMPPPTT...PSSSTTTT...FFFRRRMMMMPPPPTTT...PPPPOOOOMMMFFFTTT...PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRFFFTTTTT...PPPHHRRRAAAAPPPPPTTTT...SSSSSPPPPRRRAAASSSSHHHHTTTTTT...BBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTT...PPPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPPPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTT...PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTTPPPPHHHHRRRBBBTTT...BBBRRRRTTTT...BBBBBRRRRAAAAPPPTTT...TTTTTTHHHHRRUUUMMMPPTT...PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPBBBBBBMMMFFFFTTT...BPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPBBBLLLLOOOOAAARRPPPT...PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPBBBBRRRRMMMMPPPTTT...PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPSSSSPPPLLLLRRRRTTTTT...BBBLLLLLAAAAAPPPPPPPFFFFTTTT...FFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBPPPPPRRRROOOBBOOBBOBOOOBOPPTTT...SSSSSSLLLLLLLUUUUUUURRRRRRRPPPPPPLLLLLTTTTTT...BBBBBBBBPPPPPPBBBBBRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMPFPFPFPFFFFPPPPFFFPPTTTTTTTTTT...BBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRTTTTTTTTTPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTBBBBBBBBBBBBMMMMMMMMMMFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTPPPPHHHBBBBTTTBBBBBBMMMMFFFTT...PPPPPRRRRRTTTTT...PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPBBBBBBBMMMMNFFFTTT...PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPBBBMMMFFTTT...PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPBBBBBRRRRRMMMMPPPPTTT...FRRRRRRUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT...PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPBBBRRRMMMFFFTT...PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPBBBBBBBRRRRRPPPPPPTTTTTT...PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT...PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPBBBBBBBBPPPPPPPPPPPPPBBBBLBLBLBLBLLBLBLBLBBBPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPBBBBBBBRRRRRPPPPPPTTTTTT...PPPFFFRRRRRPPPPUUUUUPPPPPTTT...PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFTTT...PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPBBBFFFFFFTTTT...PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFTTT...PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPRRRRTTTTT!

Fuck, it isn't stopping! The smell in here is simply unbrearable, and my nostrils and lungs are burning like mad from being filled up with my stinky gas. But even after I ripped more than 100 of these farts, my butt wasn't letting up! I still had gas...!

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

After I finished pushing out this seemingly endless 2 minute fart, I heard a knock on the door. It must be Pistol, so I opened the door, and it was her! And she seemed unfazed by the high amount of gas that filled the whole house.

"Wowee, you have a VERY VERY stinky butt! Like my mommy!" Pistol said.

"Well, yes." I said nervously. I noticed Pistol was constantly sniffing the air, and she didn't seem affected by how terrible all my farts smelled. I just had to ask her why, so I did.

"Hey Pistol, doesn't my smelliness bother you?"

"No, not really." Pistol said, she kept sniffing. "Yeah, this is the worst thing I've ever smelled, it smells so VERY bad, and I guess I'm used to it, but...I can't stop smelling it!" she said.

I was shocked by this, how the hell is she tolerating this? Oh never mind it's probably because she has to deal with Ms. Pete doing it all the time...

"By the way, you look nice." Pistol said to me, that's when I remembered I was only wearing a bra and panties! I quickly grabbed my clothes and put them back on. I could feel a huge bubble of gas still inside me. My fucking god am I gonna be stuck with this smelly gas forever? Ah well, at least Max doesn't seem to mind.

"Oh, your mom said I would be babysitting you all night! Don't you need to have dinner and get to bed, and then have breakfast?" I said to Pistol.

"Don't worry about it, my mommy already made me dinner and breakfast." Pistol said.

"Oh, good." I said, right before-

PPPPPPPPPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTT!

PRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRT!

PPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

"Stinky stinky stinky!" Pistol said, laughing and sniffing me.

"Heh, yeah I guess so!" I said back to her, blushing madly.

Well, the rest of the night seemed to go smoothly. Pistol ate her dinner that her mom prepared for her, and she really didn't mind that the whole house was completely tarnished by all the hot, smelly air that came out of my asshole. As I prepared to sleep on the couch, I just kept on tooting away. But then I also heard some loud farts in the distance. Oh my god! Could that be Peg, having a fun time with her friend? All the thundering fart noises that could be heard in the distance made me feel too good for myself as I drifted off to sleep...

The next thing I knew, I was in the middle of an open field of green, the wind was blowing, and the air smelled sweet.

But then I looked down, and I gasped! I was completely naked! I covered myself up in embarrassment, before I realized there was nobody else with me. Nobody to see my huge, jiggly boobs or my big, beautiful butt. Yeah, I just can't help bragging about how sexy I am, can I? But what was I doing here? Then suddenly I heard a voice.

"Oh Roxyyyy!" the voice said. I turned around, and it turned out to be Ms. Pete, who walked sexually towards me, wiggling her hips as she did. She smiled at me, and boy was she beautiful. If I had a dick, it would already be so hard and precumming all over the place, but instead, my pussy was wet from lust. There was just no way I could compete with a big, beautiful woman like her. God I was so jealous, but I didn't want to admit it because of my self pride...

"Y-Y-Yes, Ms. Pete?" I said to her.

"Oh, call me Peggy!" she said. "I just want to thank you so much for taking care of Pistol for me! I've never seen her so happy!"

"T-Thanks?" I said. She was thanking me with her body? Damn she's spoiling me! I mean really, this was too much! I wanted to be modest and tell her this was was too much, but I was too stunned to say anything about it.

"You deserve a reward! Come here!" she said. Oh fuck she was walking closer towards me...she wraps her arms around me and hugs me tightly, then she grabbed my butt cheeks and groped them. I was in way too much shock to stop her. I thought the time in her bathroom was fun, but this makes that look like a boring night! And nothing could prepare me for what came next.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTT!

For the next few minutes we started groping each other, then squishing out boobs together, we even titfucked and rubbed pussies together for a bit.

POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!

PRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTT!

PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFPPPPPPPPPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBTTTT!

PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTT!

She even let me eat out her pussy for like a minute or so!

PPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

Yes, we farted nonstop. We couldn't help it. I couldn't help letting her fart in my face either. After a little while, I heard another voice.

"Ms. Roxanne! Ms. Roxanne!" the voice said. It sounded like Pistol.

Then, I woke up, I was right on the couch and it was already morning. That was fast! So that thing with me and Peg was all a dream? Wow.

"Ms. Roxanne! Mommy is coming home soon!" Pistol said. I looked down at my pants, gasping that I was actually wet in my crotch! How embarrassing, right in front of Pistol!"

"Oh, you wet the couch, heh heh thats ok I still wet the bed all the time!" Pistol laughed.

"Ok..." I said. "Hey, did you have breakfast yet?"

"Sure did! Mommy prepared me breakfast too before she left!" Pistol said to me. "And umm...can you do me a favor before you go?"

"What's that?" I said back to her.

"I really can't stop sniffing those stinky farts of yours. Could you...fart in my face?" Pistol said.

I was in shock. Did Pistol just ask me to fart in her face? Me, a college girl farting on a little girl's face, and she asked me to do it!

"Please? I want to sniff them one last time before you go." she said.

"Umm...ok?" I agreed, I got up off the couch and Pistol laid herself on top of it. I sat down on top of her and started to rip my fart storm.

POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTT!

PRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTT!

POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTT!

PRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTT!

PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFPPPPPPPPPPPPPPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBTTTT!

PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFPPPPPPPPPPPPPPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBTTTT!

PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTT!

PUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTT!

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPBBTPBTBBTTBBBBBBBBBBBBTBTTTBBPTTTTTBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBPBTPTTPTTT...PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRMMMMMMMMMMMMRMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTT...PPPPBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMOMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOTOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOTPPPPPPPPPPPTTTMMMMPPTMPTTTT...PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLBBBBBBBBBBBBBHHHHHHHHHHHBBBBBBTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT...PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPBBBBBBBRRRRRPPPPPPTTTTTT...PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT...PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPRFFFRRRRPPPPPTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

For the next 20 minutes it was nothing but this...and I was really enjoying it! It seems Pistol was enjoying it too. She couldn't stop sniffing my farts!

Then suddenly I heard the door opening. Peg finally came back home, and she seemed shocked from the awful smell in the air hitting her.

"Peeeeeeeeyewwwwww! What is that?" I said.

She saw me farting on top of Pistol's face, and I gasped when I saw her, feeling like I had been busted! I quickly got up and ran out the door, panicking! I can't believe I messed that up so bad, now Peg is probably never gonna let me babysit again! I didn't even get paid, but that didn't matter to me right now!

Anyway, the next day I was in my college dorm, thinking about what I did yesterday. I had face sat and farted on a little girl! How could I do that even though she asked me? It didn't help either that I was ripping a loud toot every few seconds. Good thing I live alone in my college dorm, except for when Max spends the night.

Then my phone rang, it was Peg! I was worried she'd yell at me for farting on her daughter, but I answered it anyway. "Hello, Ms. Pete, I'm so sorry about what happened yesterday! I didn't know you were coming back soon and your daughter was the one who asked me-" I said very fast, but then she cut me off.

"It's ok Roxanne! Pistol told me everything!" Peg said. "She really had a fun time with you! She says you're the best babysitter ever!"

"S-She did? She said that?" I said, stuttering.

"Oh yes! I called to thank you for taking care of Pistol for me! I've never seen her so happy!" Peg said. Oh my god she said exactly like in her dream! My heart started pounding in anticipation. I started thinking about Peg and her big, beautiful body. I couldn't help but to touch myself either! I started rubbing my pussy in my jeans.

"Heh heh, you're welcome to come back and babysit anytime!" Peg told me. "In fact, why don't you come back tomorrow night, after Pistol is asleep. I got a surprise for you!"


End file.
